halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HPA
Ok, some things I've noticed: #Why would you kidnap kids that did not have Dr. Halsey's genetic markers and give them SPARTAN-II Augmentations? That would lead to a near 100% casualty rate... #How did they manage to take some SPARTAN-III Gamma Company recruits after they had already become accustomed to Onyx? You just don't do that... they had a purpose set for them. Anyway. #Why would the Office of Naval Intelligence start up a huge assassination program before the Human-Covenant War was even over? Seriously, there are better uses for that money... #On the MJOLNIR Armor - honestly, a single suit of MJOLNIR Mk. V''' cost as much as an entire '''UNSC BATTLEGROUP! You do not re-appropriate THAT MUCH funds for a simple assassination project when a technologically superior enemy is bearing down on your HOME PLANET. #Yes, just like the article said. Whose bright idea was it to create assassins that looked exactly like the SPARTAN-IIs? That's just a Public-Relations disaster, and it's highly unlikely that it could be kept top-secret for long... #And last, but not least... why would the UNSC need a top-secret assassination program (as like I said) probably cost a ton of money? These "high-priority targets" could be just as easily taken out with an M99 Stanchion or a Hard Sound Rifle, each one already in use, and can be used by normal humans, like a single Naval Special Warfare operator. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) The timebomb that is this program finally went off. Here's my response to all of these points: *The idea was that by the time Gamma Company came along the augmentation procedures had significantly advanced, allowing for more flexibility with the genomes of those operated on. *The candidates were taken mere days after arriving on Onyx. Kurt was told that they were being reallocated to a research program and he let it go. The candidates never had a chance to form any bonds and also underwent a indoctrination process soon after. *The program could have been on the board for a while, Gamma Company was just the first opportunity to do it. *A suit of armor costs as much as a battlegroup? That sounds unrealistic to me, but if one of the books says they do... It's a good point though, I could just change it so that they occasionally deployed in it. *The agents usually operate under a no witnesses directive and have been trained from their conception to remain unseen by the civilians in the area they're operating in. *The entire point of the program was to get operatives into high-risk environments. The HPA agents frequently do use sniper rifles as you suggest, but they also need to get in position to use them. If the target in question is surrounded by hundreds or thousands of troops, a regular special warfare operator might not be able to survive long enough to get in sight of the target. I have realized before now that such a program requires a leap of faith on the part of the reader. Any more suggestions as to how to improve it would be greatly appreciated. On the subject of MJOLNIR: Yeah, one of the books said it, I think it was Fall of Reach. However, apparently, the SPARTAN augmentations were way too deadly even for Class II (2545) O_o Anyway, thanks for answering my questions, and I hope this article grows and improves. :)-- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, it was Ghosts of Onyx, during Ackersons meeting with the top brass. And it was never explicitly stated a single suit cost that much, just "You could field a battlegroup with what Halsey is spending."